A rocky kind of love
by Windsof Change.x
Summary: -HILARY POV ALL THE WAY THROUGH- Hilary tells about how her and Kai met and how they end up happy. -sucky summary, im bad at writing them.


**Windsof Change.x: Sooooooo, my first one-shot... KaixHil OF COURSE!**

**Hilary: *squeals* Yay, Kai-kun!**

**Kai: Great, peppy. I liked it better at the beginning of this fic when you mph! -Covers his mouth with hand-**

**Windsof Change.x: Now, now Kaisy... no giving away any of the fic. OW! YOU BIT ME!**

**Hilary: Kai-kun, how could you? After she spent a week writing this fic after struggling with some serious writers block for months... you repay her by _BITING_ her? T-T how could you! *runs of crying***

**Kai: HILAR- ugh ¬_¬ (glares at Windsof Change.x) ON WITH THIS FREAKIN' FIC ALREADY!**

**Windsof Change.x: HEY, who said you could say that? I want Tala to say it O_O**

**Tala: okay... im slightly creped out by the way your staring at me... ;pokes Winds, her eye twitches; okay... uhh... lets get on with this fic already :/**

**Windsof Change.x: HOPE YOU ENJOY! -Glomps Tala.-**

**Tala: oh lord help me.**

* * *

><p>Kai and I have known each other for years but we never really got along. We always used to get on each other's nerves... And we were always fighting like cat &amp; dog... Or phoenix &amp; thunderbird. Sure, we might at some point agree with each other, but most of the time? NOPE.<p>

I can still remember when I first met Kai.

_It was summer at the beach. There was a party and I went along with Mariah and her boyfriend, Ray -No surprise there huh? - We were having tons of fun. One of the other bladers -whom I still haven't gotten to know- was jamming and playing guitar, while I was sat there singing a made up song as the melody played. A few other guys came and joined in the jamming session. I knew they were Ray's best friends. That's when he caught my ruby-eye. Kai sat down, but immediately crossed his arms over his bare chest and bowed his head so no one could see his eyes, but his foot tapped along to the beat the others had made, which made me grin... I could tell he was listening._

_The jam session died down until it was just a few of us sat around a small bonfire, roasting marshmallows and cracking a few jokes. Kai even spoke up, and I ended up in a full blown conversation with him... It was so cool, until I found& heard his sarcastic side after saying something. Kai ALWAYS has something to say, always made it a point to outsmart me, when he just looks out-of-place doing so. And because of that, I made it a point to outsmart him so he'll look even more out-of-place. What annoyed me the most is that Kai knows it and he loves it. To him it was all a game. A game that he's determined to win every-single-time._

I hear the doorbell ring and snapped back into reality. It's Mariah. I open the door and let her in. "Mariah, what are you doing here?" I ask.

"You do know what day it is right?"

I roll my eyes, "Don't remind me, I don't care." I slump on the couch.

"Well we're throwing a BBQ dinner at his house tonight." she says sitting down. "You should come, Hilary. It is his birthday. Why don't you guys try and get along at least this once?"

I sigh, "Look, I know it's his birthday and all but I can't come. There is just no hope of us getting along." I stare out the window.

"Hils, you can't avoid him forever. And what is the problem with you and Kai anyway? Why do you keep pushing him away?" Asked Mariah.

"I can try. And I don't know what his problem is. I'm not pushing him away. Why would I?" I retort.

"I don't know. Maybe it's because you might actually like him and you're scared? I know he likes you."

"Pft, no I don't. And he hates me, Mariah. He would never like me."

She shrugs, "From what I see, he likes you and you like him. You guys are just too stubborn to admit it. Please come tonight Hil. If not for him then for yourself.

"He can call me and invite me himself if he wants me to come." I yell as she leaves.

I walk to my room and lie down on the bed. I start to think about what Mariah said. "Kai like me? Couldn't be." I shrug it off and then my phone starts ringing. It's Kai. I hesitated, but picked up the call.

"Kai, if you called to get me to come tonight it's not going to work." I say, pretty firmly too.

"Hilary, hey. I know we never get along and I can't convince you to come but it's my birthday dinner and I want you here." He says. '_Great, so he ignores what I say?_'

"I can't. Kai, you don't want me there. Even if we do try and get along, we'll just end up fighting and yelling at another. I can't take it anymore."

"We're not fighting now. Please come or..."

"Or what? You're gonna make me?" I ask.

"No! I just wish you would come. It just won't be the same without you, okay?"

I sigh, "Fine Kai, fine. I'll be there. I'll go, but only because it's your birthday and you asked me too. That's it, nothing more and nothing less."

"Thank you, Hilary. I'll see you tonight." He says and hangs up.

'_Kai... How do you do that? How do you always manage to persuade me to just give up and give in?_' I thought to myself.

I tried to relax and closed my eyes. I see Kai smiling his oddly attractive smirk at me which he does ever so rarely and I can't help but smile back.

'_I haven't seen you or talked to you since I decided to just avoid you and yet you keep staying on my mind. You keep staying with me when I wish you would just go away. And today you called me so tonight I'll see you again... I'm not sure how I feel about this_.' I thought. I felt a strong tug on my heart. '_Yet my heart feels this way. No, I- I can't possibly have missed you. You and your stupid crazy self. When did it start? How did I come to fall for you? Am I falling for you? Maybe Mariah was right; I'm just scared and stubborn._' I'm going crazy just thinking about it.

I hated how I feel about him and I'm confused. I've tried to deny it, I've tried to run away from it but now it seems like I'm running back towards him and the thought of something happening between the two of us is just too much for me to handle. I don't want him and yet I feel a burning desire sparking for him that's threatening to light up and turn into flames.

"Kai..." I whisper his name softly with so much longing its killing me inside. I tossed and turned in my bed till I fell asleep dreaming about him...

By the time I woke up it was 6.30pm. I got ready for the BBQ dinner as fast as I could. I took a shower and decided to wear a short black dress with knee high white socks and a pair of black closed toe leather wedges. I put on some lip gloss and a touch of mascara, blusher and eyeliner, then head out at 7:30. Kai's is lucky enough to be living at a beach house. I have to admit, I'm kinda jealous, not that I live far... Around 15minutes to walk to the beach. I check my watch, it usually takes about 10 minutes to get to his house but I got stuck in traffic because an accident occurred. It's almost 8pm and I'm late. I decided to text Kai or Ray... Maybe even Tala and tell him I'd late. That's when I realized I left your phone at home. "Shoot!"

~10 minutes later~

I finally arrive at his house. The door is open so I let myself in. That's when I saw him. He's smiling and laughing around with Tala and Bryan, and having so much fun. I can't help but get a weird feeling in my stomach and I could swear my heart skipped a beat just looking at him. I wish that feeling would go away.

He turns my way and we locked eyes. I saw his crimson beauty's light up for a fraction of a second before it was gone.

"There you are, Hils! You're late. I thought you might've lied to me and weren't gonna come!" He says as he walks towards me.

"I fell asleep. And why would I lie?" I say.

"Maybe because you've been trying to avoid me? Whatever it is I'm just glad you're here, sweetheart."

"I would never lie to you, Kai. One more thing, please don't call me that..." I slightly frown '...it's too much for my heart.' I thought, finishing the sentence in my mind.

"Hmm... okay Hil. I must admit, I missed you. It's been awfully quite without our little fights."

At that moment I felt your stomach doing summersaults. 'Damn it, Kai. You always know what to say. That's exactly what I was thinking.' I thought.

"Did you miss me?" He asked.

I was stuck, 'Should I say yes? I said I would never lie to him... what should I say?'

"Kai... I-"

He cuts you off, "No, its ok. I know you didn't. I mean, you were avoiding me and everything. You hate our fights. I get it."

"We're not fighting now... and you're right, I hate it when we do. We just never get along and it drives me crazy! Because of that I thought I hated you when I really don't!" I say.

"That's why we have to try and get along tonight. I don't want you hating on me anymore. I don't want you to avoid me anymore. I don't want to miss you anymore."

"Kai... please don't say that. Don't tell me you missed me like that.

"Why not? I did."

"It's just, it's not important." I say trying to just shrug it off.

He steps closer to me, "Hilary, I-" and that's when the power went out.

I was so surprised that I grabbed and held onto Kai and gasped.

"What happened? Kai, this is you right? I can't see!" I yelp.

"Yes it's me. Come on, I have candles in the storage room." He says as he grabs my hand and leads the way.

I tripped on something. "Ow! Ouch! Kai!"

"Still so clumsy. Be careful, Hils." He says, chuckling.

"Pft, how do you suppose I do that if I can't see a thing?"

"And that's why we're getting the candles!"

Kai and I finally managed to find the storage room and some candles. Suddenly a strong wind blew and closed the room door shut.

"Uh oh." I hear Kai say.

"What? Why uh-oh?" I asked.

"The storage room door has a tendency lock itself."

"What? We're locked in here? In the dark?"

"Locked in here, yes. In the dark... -he lights up a few candles- ...no". He sighs. "Now I can see your beautiful face again." He says smiling.

I sigh, "Kai, how the hell are we supposed to get out of here?"

"We'll call someone. Give me your phone." He says holding his hand out.

"What's wrong with yours?"

"I left it in in my room."

"You what! Kai?"

"No one is gonna steal it up there. Hurry up, your phone?"

"Kai, phones are important during emergencies like this. How could you not have it with you?

"I know, I know. I'm stupid and it was a mistake. I just didn't expect this to happen, okay? You don't have your phone with you too, am I right?"

"Only because I was in such a hurry to get here to your stupid birthday BBQ."

"My birthday isn't stupid..." I hear him mumble.

"That's not what I meant!"

"But that's what it sounded like!"

"I'm leaving as soon as we get out of here, Kai."

He looks at me, "Don't, Hilary. Please, no. No more fighting. Just- just shut up." he says as he pulls me close and kissed you passionately. His lips soft, sweet and delightfully warm against mine. I don't want this moment to end.

Kai pulls away and caresses my cheek. "Hilary, you said you would never lie to me. So please tell me this, did that kiss mean anything to you?"

"No." I say. He lets me go and turns the other way, disappointment clearly shown.

"Wait," I grab his arm. "That kiss meant everything to me Kai, but..."

"But?" he faces me again. "Hils, stop pushing me away. Stop denying what we have. Do you not love me enough to try and make this work between us? Do you really hate me more than you could ever love me?"

By the time he finishes talking I felt tears streaming down my face. I tried to say something but the tears were choking down my words. I'm breaking down in front of him.

I felt Kai's strong arms wrap around me holding me tight.

"Shh..." I hear him coo as he rubs my back. He kisses my forehead.

"I'm scared Kai." I whisper to him. "Im scared I'll fall to deep till there's no way out. And I'm scared to risk being hurt and broken. I don't want us to be like my parents."

"If you fall I promise I'll catch you. And I'll kill myself before I let myself or anyone hurt you. Hil, I'm never gonna leave you like your dad left you and your mom. I'll never leave you even if you try and make me. I'll always be there for you.

He lifts my chin up and strokes my cheek. You were so lost in his beautiful crimson eyes. I could see that he meant every single word he said.

"I love you." escaped his warm inviting lips. I felt myself leaning into him, desperate to show just how much I love him back. That's when I heard someone knocking furiously at the door.

"Hilary, Kai! Where are you? What are you guys doing in there? You're not killing each other of are ya?" I hear Ray say.

"Yeah guys the powers back up already, what happened?" said Tala.

I hear Kai sigh and mumble something under his breath.

"Umm... the door got locked and we're stuck in here." I say.

"Where's the key?" Max said.

"In the drawer near the kitchen." Kai simply said as he gives me a quick kiss on the forehead and pulls away.

"Got it!" Mariah said as she runs back to the storage room door and unlocks it.

"Aww you guys were in here with only candle light. That's very romantic don't ya think?" she said.

I sigh and thought, 'How will he ever know now?' Kai blows the candle out and just walked out without a single word.

By this point I was really hungry since I haven't had dinner yet and it's already 10pm. Moreover, I also skipped lunch so I just went out and take some food. I sat down alone and started eating trying not to think of what happened in the storage room.

~with Kai~

"Dude, what happened in there?" Ray said.

"Nothing."

"Come on. It's not nothing. You wouldn't be acting like this if its nothing." said Tala.

Kai sighed, "I did it, guys. I kissed her."

"Did she kiss you back?" Max said.

"I pulled away before she could. I wanted to ask her if it meant anything to her."

"And?"

"She said it meant everything but she's scared I would hurt her and leave like her dad did. I told her I wouldn't. I told her I love her."

"What did she say?"

"Absolutely nothing. I don't know what to do anymore. I don't want to lose her like I almost did before and yet I don't want to force her to stay. I want her happy."

"Do you think she will leave?"

"I don't know. All I know is that I need her."

I couldn't finish eating. I felt tears threatening to come out again. I got up and ran out the back door and towards the beach. I sat on a rock and began to think out loud.

"When did I become so stubborn? You understand me so well. I don't deserve you at all Kai."

"But he loves you. He needs you and you need him." I hear a voice say from behind. It's Tala?

He sat down next to me, "He told me what happened. He is so lost now Hilary; he doesn't know what to do anymore. He wants you to be happy with or without him. He went crazy when you left before. He just wasn't the same person. He acted like he was okay but I knew he wasn't."

"He- he did? I thought he hated me Tala."

"What he feels for you is the total opposite of hate. When you told him you were coming tonight, I've never seen him happier. He was happy just to see you again."

I broke down for the 2nd time that night, I cover my face with my hands and lay my head on Tala's lap, and I continue crying and manage to say, "He just promised me he would never hurt me. And after all this time I was hurting him first. I can't believe I hurt him like that."

I clutched my heart, "People say that there's always going to be someone who loves more in a relationship. I know what they meant now. Kai loves me so unconditionally. And I just..." I was sobbing and choking so I finished that sentence in my heart "...just love him till the day I can't love no more."

Tala picked my head up off of his lap; he then hesitated but pulled me into a hug.

"Help me, Tala. I don't want to lose him. I'm not leaving him."

"You need to tell him that."

"How? Will he listen?"

"He loves you, of course he will. I'll go get him, okay?"

I nod as he leaves. I get up and tried to gather up my tears and thoughts. Kai deserves to know the truth.

~with Kai~

"She wants to talk to you." Tala said.

"What?" Kai asked.

"She's been crying, Kai. She needs you just as much as you need her. Go."

"Where is she?"

"At the beach, hurry."

* * *

><p>"Hilary, are you okay?" I hear Kai's voice as he hesitantly wraps his arms around me from behind.<p>

"Kai..." I sigh as I put my hands on his and leant into him, he rested his chin on top of my head.

We stood like that for what seemed like half an hour staring at the waves crashing in, him holding me close in his arms and me relaxing and feeling safe.

"We need to talk." I say breaking the silence and turning around to look at him. His handsome face shining in the moonlight.

"I know. Tell me what you need."

"I need you. Kai, I'm so sorry."

"For what?"

"For avoiding you, for pushing you away and most importantly for hurting you."

"There's no need to be sorry."

"You're such a sweetheart, Kai. I feel really bad about everything." I say as I touched his painted cheek.

"You're here now that's all that matters. Please don't leave me? I feel so lost without you." He says grabbing both my hands.

"Never again. I love you." I finally admit.

"I love you more."

"I know. I-", I was interrupted with a soft kiss. I let myself kiss him back and I felt him pull me closer. Kai and I had our first official kiss on the beach underneath the stars.

"Please be mine?" He whispers.

"I'm all yours." I whisper as I pull him back in and kiss him again.

When we finally pulled away, Kai has a huge smile plastered on his face. I can't help but smile back and trace his lips.

"Spend the night with me?" He said.

"I can't... I don't have any clothes to change into and I'm not sleeping in this. Maybe next time?"

"Please...? It's my only birthday wish. You can borrow my clothes. I don't want you to go." His crimson eyes begging and persuading me to stay.

"Fine, I'll stay for you birthday boy."

Kai's eyes lit up so bright... I've never seen him so happy before. I can't help but giggle at his adorableness.

"You're such a kid sweetheart. So stupid."

"But I'm your stupid little kid, right?"

"Yes, yes you are." I say as I kissed his nose. "We should get back to everyone Kai. It's late."

He nods and steals one quick kiss. "Let's go."

When everybody left, I spent the entire night in Kai's arms. He makes me feel safe and protected and I knew this couldn't be more right. I belong with him. I fell asleep in his warmth and woke up the next day with a surprise breakfast in bed.

"Good morning, sweetheart" He says as he kissed my forehead.

"Good morning. I thought I said not to call me that?"

"Even now that we're together?"

"Yes. You are not allowed to call me sweetheart." I say with arms crossed, not really meaning it.

He chuckles. "Our stupid little fights..." He says as he gives me a peck on the lips. I kissed him back.

We might be together but that doesn't mean were gonna stop fighting with each other. At least this time we both know it was just playfully and flirty.

We spent the whole day together. Going everywhere and doing everything. It was our first date. The last place we went to was the beach.

The beach will always mean a lot to both of us. It was where we first met and where I told him my love. It's our special place.

He held me tight in his arms and brushed his lips against my neck. Whispering "I love you"s in my ear. I felt at peace and complete with him. No regrets.

He started kissing my neck and I turned around and went to kiss him on the lips. It started to get more intense and I just let myself melt into him. The sun was setting.

"I should go home." I tried to say between kisses.

"Do you really have to?" He whined, not letting me go.

"You can stay with me tonight if you want."

"I've got a better idea. Move in with me."

"Kai, it's only been a day..."

"I know, but I've been waiting for so long." He says, stroking my cheek.

"I don't know..."

"I feel so lonely without you. And I know you love my beach house and the beach just as much as I do. Please, Hilly?" He was practically begging and his puppy dog eyes touched my heart.

I sigh, thinking about it. Kai knows he won.

"Okay." I nod.

"Thank you, sweetheart. I love you", he said and steals another kiss.

"I hate you" I say, giving out a playful glare.

I hear him chuckle and say, "I hate you too." He still won't stop kissing you. I giggle.

"Come on, we can continue this at my house" I say with a wink. And boy did we continue making out at our house.

~1 and a half years later~

Kai was on a beyblade tour with the Blitzkrieg Boys but he's coming back home later today. He calls and texts me every day while he was touring but it's just not the same. I miss his warmth and his touch, I missed everything about him. Yes, even our fights.

I put in my earphones and listened to Times of Grace - The Forgotten One. I needed to hear something that reminded me of him. One of the songs he would always sing when he would lay on the couch with me in between his legs, my back to his chest while we would play with each other's fingers. As I listened to the song I tried to remember how it felt like to be in his arms, safe and protected. I can't wait to feel that way again. I tried to remember how his lips fit perfectly on mine, like two pieces of a puzzle. The longing I felt for him is just too much. That's when I felt someone wrap their arms around my waist and pull me close. I felt his warmth and I immediately knew who it was. Kai. He brushed his lips on my cheek as I took out my earphones.

"I missed you." He says, kissing my cheek.

"I missed you too. What are you doing here? I'm supposed to pick you up at the airport at 6pm."

"I know, but I missed you so much so I took an earlier flight."

"You should've called me."

"I wanted to surprise you, honey."

"Aww..." I kissed him like I'd never kissed him before. Like it was the first time again.

"I've decided on something." He says, pulling away.

"What is it?"

"Being away from you this pass month made me realize just how much I want and need you to stay by my side forever. And I knew it's gonna come to this someday but..."

"But?"

"But I don't want to hold it up any longer. Hilary, I love you so much. Will you give me the honour of being your husband, will you marry me?"

I had tears in my eyes and I nod. Kai picked me up and kissed me again with so much passion I felt like my heart was going to explode.

I'd never felt happier. I know Kai is the one. My soul mate, my other half. He always makes me happy and when I'm sad he has always been there to hold me tight and never let go. He never asks me to stop crying, he knows that when I cry, I need to let it all out. He knows I like to act strong most of the time. Kai knows me better than anyone, even better then myself. I know he loves me and I love him back with all my heart and soul. He's my everything.


End file.
